1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device used for power conversion in an inverter device or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there is used an inverter circuit which is based on semiconductor modules in which an IGBT (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor) element and the like are incorporated, for driving an electric motor of an electric car, a hybrid car or the like. However, since these semiconductor modules are operated with a large current, a great amount of heat is generated. Accordingly, there may be caused a problem that a capacitor, a control circuit and the like installed in the vicinity are placed at a high temperature, resulting in malfunction.
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2010-252461 discloses a power conversion device according to which a cooler is disposed between a semiconductor module and a capacitor, and a capacitor terminal connecting the capacitor and a semiconductor element is thermally in contact with the cooler so as to cool the capacitor terminal. Heat transfer from the semiconductor module to the capacitor is thereby suppressed, and an increase in the temperature of the capacitor is reduced.
Furthermore, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-73374 discloses a power conversion device which places a semiconductor module between refrigerant tubes and cools the semiconductor module so as to reduce harmful effect and the like of heat on other devices.